


An Unspoken Challenge

by FullBladderLemons (orphan_account)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Desperation, Friendship, Leaking, M/M, Omorashi, POV Yuri Plisetsky, Pee, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 15:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12192258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FullBladderLemons
Summary: Yuri has to pee but Victor and Yuuri are showering in the only two available bathrooms.





	An Unspoken Challenge

Yuri is woken up by a slobbery tongue on his hand, jolting him out of a dead sleep immediately. He sits up too fast, black spots forming in front of his eyes as Makkachin trots off, clearly pleased with herself for waking up Yuri. Groaning, Yuri is struck by two realizations: The first is that he’s fallen asleep on Victor and Yuuri’s couch _yet again_. The second is that his bladder is about ready to burst.

Yuri can hear the shower running in the hall bathroom from where he is lying on the couch, and he cringes inwardly. If one of them is using the hall bathroom to shower, that can only mean one thing: the other is showering in their en-suite. Yuri bites his lip as he realizes that he will have no choice but to hold it until one of them finishes their shower.

As Yuri sits up further, he physically _feels_ the liquid sloshing around inside his lower belly. Just _how much_ had he had to drink last night? He starts calculating- a glass of juice and a glass of water with dinner, and then a cup of hot cocoa while watching a movie with Victor and Yuuri. A movie during which he fell asleep. His bladder pulsates as he realizes that he hasn’t pissed since before leaving the rink yesterday, which was well over fourteen hours ago.

The sound of the shower running a few feet away isn’t helping Yuri’s predicament, which is becoming increasingly _urgent_. The pressure in his lower stomach makes him fold into himself, legs pressed together tightly with his dick caught between. Yuri can't recall a single time when he has ever needed the toilet this badly before.

Yuri finds the will to stand, gravity weighing on his bladder like a ton of bricks. He grunts, bending forward and squeezing himself between the legs in an effort to keep control. When he is sure that he can do so without wetting his pants, Yuri begins to move. He shuffles awkwardly into the hall, knocking on the bathroom door. The sound of water flow being even closer makes his bladder spasm, and he crosses his legs tightly.

“I'm in the shower!” Victor shouts from the other side of the door. “Is that you, Yuuri?”

Yuri grunts, leaning his forehead against the wooden door as he squirms in place. “It's me. Will you be much longer?” Yuri can hear the desperation in his own voice, and his cheeks grow warm with embarrassment.

“I just got in. What's wrong? Do you need to go potty?”

Yuri grumbles, kicking the door out of frustration as he wiggles. “Will you _shut up_? I'm not a child.”

He can hear Victor chuckling from the other side of the door before he calls out, “I'll be done soon. If you have to go that badly, Yuuri might be done in our en suite. Make sure you knock on the bedroom door, though, he might be getting dressed.”

Yuri groans, propelling himself off the door with his hands and instead leaning his back against the wall behind him. He _does_ need to go _that_ badly, but now felt as if Victor had been challenging him. Mocking him, in a way. That coupled with the knowledge that Yuuri would gladly interrupt his shower to let Yuri come in and piss makes Yuri all that more determined to hold it.

Yuri bounces on his knees as he waits, the sound of the shower torturing him. He can feel piss gathered in his cock, _so close_ to leaking out. His bladder begs him for relief, throbbing and spasming until Yuri is forced to clutch his crotch again, squeezing as hard as he can. 

He pinches the head of his cock, raising one leg to his chest and then the other. He's finding it hard to control his pressing need, and is debating on swallowing the last of his pride to knock on the bedroom door when it miraculously swings open.

Yuuri's eyes widen as they rest on Yuri, who is unable to halt his very obvious potty dance at the sight of the older man. His cheeks heat as they stare at each other for a few beats of silence, Yuuri stunned and Yuri beyond humiliation. Finally, a look of sympathy and understanding paints Yuuri's face, and he motions Yuri over. 

“Come use our bathroom. You look like you're about to burst.”

Yuri groans, gratefully ambling down the hall while still desperately clutching his cock. “I _am_ ,” he agrees, following Yuuri into the bedroom. 

Yuuri motions towards the door to the bathroom, and Yuri's bladder starts to give at the sight of it. A small leak wets his boxers as he bolts into the bathroom, only able to shove the door halfway closed behind him. He dances in place as he fumbles his button open with one hand, the other still pinching his cock to prevent any further damage.

The second his button is undone, Yuri pulls out his already leaking member and releases a torrent into the toilet. He hardly notices as the door is pulled closed by Yuuri, he is too caught up in his impending relief. Yuri places a hand over his swollen bladder as he relieves himself, amazed at just how _full_ he truly is. He rubs the taut skin as he pisses, his stream seeming endless.

It does, of course, taper off after some time. The waterfall becomes a few heavy spurts, and then a weak dribble. Yuri moves his hand up his length a few times, pushing out the last of his pent-up pee as he shakes the excess piss from himself. After flushing, he washes his hands, seeing how over-exerted he looks in the mirror. It looks like he ran a marathon, cheeks pink and beads of sweat rolling down his forehead. He makes a point to splash cold water on his face before leaving the bathroom.

Yuuri is sitting on the bed, and he looks up sheepishly when Yuri enters the room. “You should have knocked on the door, I'd have let you come in and pee while I was showering.”

Yuri feels his cheeks heat, and he stares down at the floor. “I was fine.”

“I could hear you going from out here,” Yuuri admits with a chuckle. When Yuri groans, Yuuri stifles his laughter. “Seriously, next time, if you need to go that badly, just come in. I don't mind.”

Yuri sighs, finally raising his eyes from the floor. “Okay, Yuuri. Thanks.”


End file.
